when an angel falls from heaven
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: *chapter 2 up!* hey this is set the episode before the season finale for series 2!it is a b/n and m/a, to find out who the new character is click! what would of happened if someone stopped the three guys from pounding Biggs? Please R+R!
1. when an angel falls from hevean

Authors note: this is set during the episode before the series finale of series 2. I thought the guy who got attacked and hung was cute (the best lookin guy to me) and I was enraged when they killed him off! But I didn't watch a few eps before, so anyone who reviews must tell me what exactly his name is. I was so sure it was spencer, but then I remember watching big brother, so I could be confused! Thanx!  
  
When an angel drops from heaven  
  
  
  
He could taste the metallic flavour of blood swilling around his mouth, as he hit the cold surface of the pavement.  
  
He felt a few blows shake his body from all sides. One of them got lucky and hit his head, causing his vision to blurred, and his head pounded in protest.  
  
He could hear them screaming insults at him, but they just seemed to float around in his brain, then be forgotten. It was deafening.  
  
Then he saw her. She dropped from above somewhere, like some sort of angel, she had shoulder length brown hair, with two deep purple streaks cascading down either side of her head. Her face was unclear. She was wearing a long jet black leather coat, black shirt, black trousers, and a pair of boots which it must have been impossible to have made such a jump in.  
  
The black guy who had been hitting him with a stick, whirled round to tackle her. She easily kneed him in the crotch, he cringed feeling a little pity for his attacker. She punched guy 1 right in the face, and rose one of her black boots, so she could bring it back down and shatter the poor mans right leg with a sickening crunch.  
  
Guy 2 looked up worried, he had just watched his two buddies get the crap beaten out of them by a girl, so he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to get his piece of the action! He unglued himself from his position on the curb and ran for his life.  
  
The girl approached him wearily, she didn't know what state he was in.  
  
He decided it was time he rose from his pathetic position on the curb, and stand like a man to thank her.  
  
He sat up slowly taking in her full features, he was sorry her face was blurred before, she took his breath away for a moment.  
  
She extended her hand to help him up, he gladly accepted and allowed her to pull him, fully enjoying the electricity that ran through him as they touched.  
  
But her name?  
  
"I'm Natalie," she said just like she was reading my mind…  
  
*********************************************  
  
Okay guys, I know this is kinda short, but I really need his name! Please, Please, Please, Please review if you can help me! Or else I can't go any further with my story! 


	2. Gets me through

Hey this is for all who reveiwed! Thanx for the help!  
  
  
  
Gets me through  
  
  
  
I grasped her hand for the scond time. It was almost as if i had zoomed out on all of this. Though I could feel something strange in her touch.  
  
  
  
I heard myslef saying his own name.  
  
  
  
"Biggs…that's my name…that's me.." I stuttered.  
  
  
  
She didn't seem to notice. She slowly raised her hand to my forehead and lightly brushed her thumb, over one of my bleeding wounds.  
  
  
  
I couldn't ignore, the feeling of electricity again, flowing thought her fingers too me. I wonder if she can feel it too.  
  
  
  
"Come on, you need to get some help," she stated, her voice was expressionless.  
  
  
  
I followed her like some sort of trained chimp across town till we arrived at terminal city. You could smell it a mile off.  
  
  
  
The guys who were on guard seemed to recognise us immediately, weird I'd only been here once before.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later I was sat nervously on some old bench as she gently cleaned the cut on my forehead.  
  
  
  
Her touch was so gentle and caring, it felt like someone was brushing soft feathers against my skin.  
  
  
  
She stopped suddenly and we just looked into each others eyes. I knew where this was going, but I was as nervous as hell! I had only just met her! I mean I knew nothing about what she was or where she came from, but then it dawned on me that I didn't care.  
  
  
  
Our lips touched, gently at first, but it still felt like someone was pumping a thousand volts of electricity through my body.  
  
  
  
Passion grew and so did the kiss. I wanted more. I had a hunger for her like I had never felt before.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt…" I heard Alec's unmistakeable voice interrupt me and my perfect moment.  
  
  
  
"Hey Alec," I said in a flat tone, reluctantly pulling away from her, still aware of how great she smelled.  
  
  
  
"An X3 is being chased through sector nine, we gotta move," he said, I could see him hiding his big dopey grin at the sight he had just interrupted. 


End file.
